


Blossom on the Tree

by Theoroark



Series: Feeling Good [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Introspection, Love Confessions, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Prompt:MissingWhen Sombra first said "I love you," it was done casually, conversationally. It followed a kiss on the cheek and was followed by a heel turn to leave.





	Blossom on the Tree

When Sombra first said "I love you," it was done casually, conversationally. It followed a kiss on the cheek and was followed by a heel turn to leave. Sombra even looked a little startled when Widow grabbed her wrist to keep her from going. 

"What is it?" she asked, purple eyes all wide and innocent. For the life of her, Widow could not tell if this was another of Sombra's little tricks. 

"You said you loved me," she said. Her voice was steady when she said it and it was the most frustrating thing in the world. 

"Oh," Sombra said. "I guess I did." She laughed and kissed Widow's cheek again. Widow pulled back a bit and stared at her. 

"Sombra..."

"It's okay, Widow." Sombra took her hands in hers and gently squeezed them and gently smiled. "I'm not waiting on anything. You're okay." She let go of her hands and waited for a moment, and when Widow had nothing else to say, she finally left. 

The second time she said "I love you," it had been on a mission. They were in a sewer, of all places, and Widow had been standing guard as Sombra planted bugs. She was deeply uncomfortable, and not just because of the stench. She hated the low places, where she could only see on a flat plane. 

There was a flash in the corner of her eye. She swung around, her rifle at her hip. Sombra held her hands up. 

"Easy, spider," she said. "Just wanted to take a picture."

She frowned and raised the gun. "Here?"

"Yeah. Check it out." Sombra projected a display of folders in her palm, and then clicked through to a picture of Widow. She was standing with her back almost completely to the camera, in a lone beam of light. The corner of one of her golden eyes was visible. Her mouth was flat and her face was focused and her finger was on the trigger. 

"I don't get it. What's the point?"

"The point is, you can make sewer duty look good." She turned back to the terminal she was working at, shaking her head and smiling. "I love you so much."

Widow was always cold but she felt ice fill her throat when Sombra said that. She turned away quickly and stared down the tunnel, at the encroaching darkness. Sombra didn't say anything else but she took her hand as they left. Widow hated every minute of it but she did not let go. 

The third time she said it, Widow broke. They were in bed together and Sombra was curled around her. She wore fuzzy socks to bed because Widow's feet were, apparently, untenably frigid, and if she ducked her head down too low her neural implants could get caught in Widow's hair. But here they had reached a comfortable arrangement, until Sombra murmured "I love you" into her neck. 

Widow sat up and said, "Stop." Sombra sat up and her face was awful but Widow could not think to say anything else. 

"I don't want anything from you," Sombra said quietly. "I know that's rich, coming from me. But I'm not saying it make you say it."

"Then why are you?" Widow said. She felt warm now and it was unbearable. Sombra knew, Sombra knew everything about her, and yet Sombra persisted in playacting at what they couldn't have, in reminding her of what she couldn't be. Sombra kept saying she loved her and it was almost enough to make Widow hate her. 

Sombra looked down. The bedsheet twisted in her hands. "I just want to," she said. 

"Why?" Widow asked. Her voice was no longer steady and she saw Sombra flinch at the anger and she felt satisfied. 

"It's just what I'm thinking," Sombra said. Her words were coming out rushed now. "When I'm around you, sometimes it's all I can think about, and I just want to get it out. It's what I feel."

"It's not what I feel."

"I know," Sombra said. She blinked a couple times and seemed to center herself. She looked over at Widow. "I told you. I'm not waiting for you."

"Okay," Widow said. The steadiness was back and she drew her knees up to her chest. She had known, going into this, about Sombra's greed. So she had presumed a certain amount of covetousness on her part as well. It had taken her a bit to realize her error. Someone who had lost as much as Sombra had could not continue to attach the same amount of grief to each lack. Someone who had lost as much as Sombra knew that jealousy was the surest way to double one's losses, and so she had abandoned it altogether. And since Widow had not bothered to know much about her losses or herself, it had taken her a bit to realize that jealousy was her vice, not Sombra's. 

She knew Sombra meant "I'm not waiting," to be comforting, but it did not help to know how thoroughly Sombra was leaving her behind. 

Sombra wrapped her arm around her and leaned her head against her shoulder. Widow closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "I can... things can always change. But I'm happy right now, with you. Are you?"

Widow looked over at her and her purple eyes were all wide and innocent again. It struck her how Sombra prided herself on her puppeteering and trickery, and yet Widow had manipulated her into waiting for her without even wanting to. 

"I am," she said, and she could not for the life of her tell if she was lying. But Sombra just smiled and kissed her and lay back down. Widow did too and Sombra wound back around her and Widow could not fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on low speed wifi which is not a great experience let me tell you– so sorry if there are any mistakes!
> 
> I'm @tacticalgrandma if you want to talk to me there. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would make me love you!


End file.
